


We'll lay here for Years or for Hours.

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Series: Malec is ruining me tbh [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV, Dream-verse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, because I can't handle the Malec tension in the tv show, k10phit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been stressful enough with Clary, the Mortal Cup, with Jace and everything else right now. And the wedding is coming up soon but all Alec wants to do is get some rest and get away from it all.<br/>Somewhere peaceful and where he doesn't have to worry if Izzy will be stripped of her runes or if his friendship with Jace is almost at breaking point.<br/>And Magnus.<br/>Dreaming, it seems, sounds like a fine idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll lay here for Years or for Hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I thought the Malec romance in the books was stressful and full of unresolved sexual/romantic tension. But no. They just had to one up it in the TV show. By the angel I cannot handle it.  
> So this is how I deal with it.  
> By writing random one-shots. My life, guys, my troublesome life.  
> This is neither my first fanfic or my first in this series/pairing. I have another Malec fic that I wrote for christmas:  
> archiveofourown.org/works/5326421 (Killing Demons is a lot Easier than Shopping)  
> I'm thinking that this will be set somewhere between the 11th and 12th episodes. Seems as good a place to be. 
> 
> The title comes from the song 'In a Week' by Hozier featuring Karen Cowley. It's such a beautiful song, so peaceful. I listened to the entire album while writing this so go check it out if you haven't yet. So worth it. 
> 
> Also, characters are not mine, the mistakes are! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

We'll lay here for years or for hours  
Your hand in my hand, so still and discreet  
So long, we'd become the flowers  
We'd feed well the land and worry the sheep  
  
And they'd find us in a week  
When the cattle'd show fear  
After the insects have made their claim  
After the foxes have known our taste  
I'll be home with you, I'll be home with you 

[~In a Week - Hozier featuring Karen Cowley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh7k69AeM7M)~

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  The door closed with a notable click. And just like that, Alec's shoulders slumped as he leaned against the door and his eyes finally shut as he sighed. Getting through the days had become a terrible amount more strenuous since Clary showed up. It seemed that the red-head had been a catalyst for everything going wrong. The mortal cup, downworlders, Valentine. All of it just piling on and on till the point that Alec could barely think for himself.   
  The engagement to Lydia seemed like a good idea... at the time. A way to save the Lightwood name. It was the fourth time he told himself that in the past hour. Jace had already made his viewpoint on the engagement very clear. But he didn't understand. Not like he would've before Clary Fray came along. It broke Alec a little every time Jace looked at him like a stranger. But all Jace saw was Alec's betrayal, not his own; it was so frustratingly unfair. Izzy was almost stripped of her runes! Even Magnus' argument and Lydia's change of heart wasn't enough to sway the Inquisitor. Alec shuddered at the memory of that moment; his heart felt like it had tried to crawl out via his throat.   
  For now it was over. Izzy was safe, the Clave had the cup, Jace and Clary were back; albeit as brother and sister. Everything was fine for now. The only thing troubling Alec was Magnus' words. The way he looked while he said them, that stubborn, flamboyant, striking warlock. All shimmer and shine until the weight of truth came down and then he was earnest in his feelings. Magnus wasn't afraid of it. But Alec was. All of the little paper cuts each day reopening every time Magnus showed up. Seeing the warlock flirt, charm and smile just reminded Alec of what he had to hide. It was hardest when he was the target of the flirting and smiles.   
  But Magnus wasn't smiling earlier. Not when he said that Alec would be lonely all his life. But then, annoyingly, Magnus put on a fake smile, gave back the quiver and bow and just left. Just walked away. And Alec didn't know what to do then; didn't know what he wanted. So he watched Magnus leave.   
  He thumped his head against the door to shake the image away. It worked, thankfully. Instead, he thought of how good sleep would be. It was an arduous task and it took longer than the Shadowhunter would've liked to get ready for bed. After a shower and a pair of pajama pants, Alec finally, finally, slipped under the covers. It took merely moments till he was asleep. 

  Waking up came easily. The feel of sunlight on his skin and a soft rug beneath was almost too good to be true. Not to mention the light sheet lying low on his waist to keep the situation modest. Alec hummed happily as he rolled onto his back, letting the morning sunlight and gentle breeze drift over his pectorals and stomach. It could've been his imagination, but the Shadowhunter swore, in the back of his mind, that he could hear a guitar playing faintly a ways off.   
  He was then distracted by a warm hand on his chest as a gentle kiss was pressed to his left shoulder. Alec gradually opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Magnus staring back at him with a pleased grin.   
  "And so he awakens with a kiss," the warlock purred, pressing himself against Alec's side.   
  "I believe," Alec began as he moved so his arm was under Magnus' head as a makeshift pillow. "That it's a kiss on the lips that wakes someone up."   
  "Oh?" Magnus replied with a quirked eyebrow, knowing a game when he heard one. "Haven't you had enough of those already, darling Alexander?"   
  "Never."  
  "Greedy." They both smiled too widely to be considered coy and there was too much joy in Alec's for Magnus to refuse. The warlock supported himself up on his elbow before leaning down, closer to the Shadowhunter.   
  "Let me oblige you with more till you're sated." He teased and leaned in slightly. When Alec tried to lean up for a kiss, Magnus pulled away with a coy smirk. "Although, I don't see why I should be the one obliging. I did so last night. Thoroughly."   
  "You're right." Alec replied and not a second later, he rolled so that he was hovering over the other. "Allow  _Me_ to oblige _You_  ."   
  "Please do, Alexander." There was a only a brief pause as Alec looked adoringly at the man beneath him before he initiated the kiss. It wasn't anything heady or lustful like last night. Just tender, playful, intoxicating. He felt Magnus' amused huff against his mouth and bit the other's lip in response. But then he was distracted by Magnus' hands. One exploring the planes of his back and sides while the other couldn't decide whether to cup his jaw or card through his hair.   
  They kissed for some time, angling their heads differently, murmuring endearments, enjoying the feel of the other before Alec pulled away.   
  "Something wrong" Magnus asked, resting one hand of Alec's hip and the other on his cheek. The warlock couldn't help running his thumb over the cheekbone.   
  "Nothing." Alec replied, feeling completely at ease. "Nothing at all." The feeling of his words must of reached Magnus for the latter smiled sweetly, almost sadly.   
  "Nothing can be wrong," Magnus replied in a whisper. "Not when you're here. With me." A swell of emotions twisted in Alec's chest and blocked his throat. He was almost shaking with it, unable to handle the enormity of it. Here, beneath him in the gorgeous morning light, was all that he wanted. All that he needed.   
  "Magnus," he breathed without reason. But the man in question understood and kissed like he had all of the answers. Alec kissed back but with more fervor, as if he was trying to say  _mine, you're mine and I'm_ _yours_. Magnus matched him in intensity and grabbed Alec's face in his hands. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus in an attempt to pull them closer. There wasn't enough space to breathe and soon enough, the kiss quietened down as they lost themselves in exploring each other with hands and mouths again.   
  Alec shifted his mouth to Magnus' neck and laved open-mouth kisses to the soft skin there. He trailed pecks and nips down to the warlock's chest ad reveled in the twitching muscles beneath the skin.   
  "You're teasing me, Alexander." It thrilled the Shadowhunter to hear the breathy edge to Magnus' voice.   
  "Obliging you," he corrected with a bite to the stomach in front of him.   
  "Obliging me would be getting back up here, kissing me senseless and taking me again." Alec stilled. The memories from last night, which seemed unreal to him now, came flooding back as the blood in his cheeks went south. He pulled away only to crawl back up to hover over the other.   
  "What do you want me to do?" His breathing was coming faster. Magnus' breath kicked up too at the sight of the younger aroused once more. Smirking, Magnus placed his hands around the back of Alec's neck and pulled down at the same time as he trapped Alec's hips between his thighs.   
  "Kiss me," he ordered in a whisper; their mouths brushing teasingly. "And take me."   
  The groan Alec made in response was swallowed by Magnus' kiss. For a moment, they kissed like fools, trying to taste more of the other while their hips moved of their own accord. It wasn't long until both were equally hard and lost in lust. Magnus at least had the presence of mind to push the aroused young man back long enough to conjure a spell. He was still ready enough from the night before, but more lubrication wouldn't hurt. On the contrary, in fact.   
  "Come on Alexander," he goaded, the edges of his voice raspy from breathing so harshly.   
  "Why rush?" Was Alec's reply, suddenly calm of mind as he ran his right hand down Magnus' front. He took the warlock in hand and stroked lazily, grinning at the breathy moans he earned. "We can lay here for hours." He leaned back down and caught Magnus into another kiss and he lined himself up. The kiss broke as Magnus gasped wantonly at the intrusion. Above him, the Shadowhunter groaned at the sudden warmth and little to no resistance. Without thinking, he grabbed Magnus' hand in his own and laced their fingers together before pressing it down by the warlock's head as an anchor. He pushed all the way in and sighed happily as he pressed as far as he could.   
  "By the angel," he murmured against the warlock's lips.   
  "Must we bring the angel into this?" Magnus joked, getting used to the feeling of being so full. Keeping the impending orgasm at bay. "Religion has no place in the bedroom, sweetheart."   
  "Oh? I disagree." Magnus pursed his lips at the other's words.   
  "Why is that." He was a little suspicious of the lopsided smirk on Alec's face.   
  "Because being inside you," Alec replied, punctuating his words with a small thrust that had Magnus moaning quietly. "Is the closest thing I've had to a religious experience." For a moment, Magnus was shocked into silence at the blasphemous joke. But only for a moment.   
  "Are you saying you've found god... in my ass?" The Shadowhunter laughed unabashedly at that.   
  "It's one hell of an ass, you've got to admit."   
  "Oh please," Magnus replied, rolling his hips and bringing his mouth up to Alec's ear to whisper his words as the latter groaned. "I've been saying that for years." And how could Alec resist kissing him after that? They kissed as though they had been lovers for years, had figured out the secrets of their bodies. Alec kept a steady rhythm and Magnus matched each thrust with a roll of his hips as he murmured encouragement and sweet nothings. Saying that Alec enjoyed Magnus' mindless words was an understatement. The fact that the warlock was so talkative and noisy in bed only thrilled him on more. Each gaps and beg urged him on, teased him more. Soon enough, they were both completely lost in each other, not caring whether or not hours were passing or years.   
  Magnus came first, moaning loudly and clinging tightly. Alec followed swiftly after, gasping against Magnus' neck as he shuddered and his hips stuttered. He felt the warm wetness between their stomachs for a moment before it disappeared. He figured that Magnus had magicked it away. They held each other tightly as they waited for the euphoria to pass; Alec pressing light kisses to the warlock's shoulder.   
  When Alec did move, he leaned up on his left elbow and gazed adoringly at the warlock. His smile dropped when he saw the saddened look on the other's face.   
  "Magnus? What is it?" He didn't answer, at first, just gently ran his fingertips along Alec's cheek and jaw.   
  "Choose me." His words were shaky and it confused Alec at first. Hadn't he chosen Magnus? After all they had done these past... how long had they been there? Where were they? Like a chilling wave, the realization that none of it was real choked Alec.   
  "It's not real," he gasped despairingly. He shuddered out a broken sob as he pressed his forehead against Magnus'. They both closed their eyes for different reasons.   
  "Choose me," Magnus repeated, cupping Alec's cheek once more. "Don't marry Lydia. Please."   
  "I can't- Magnus please-" He was shaking, all of the paper cuts stinging angrily; mockingly.   
  "Hush, Alexander," the warlock whispered, desperate to calm the Shadowhunter down. "It's alright." He pulled the younger against him, tucking Alec's head under his chin as he rubbed his back and hummed an old lullaby an Italian had taught him. Alec concentrated on his breathing, on Magnus and the feel of his skin; knowing that it may be only time he would. But mostly, he concentrated on their joined hands, not having let go yet. But all too soon, the feeling of Magnus beneath him and the hummed lullaby began to fade. It was muffled and Alec had no strength left in him to cling to any of it. 

  When Alec woke, he stared at the ceiling for a long while, fighting back his chest's urge to shudder as he breathed. It was the first time, in a long while, that he came so close to crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out cute and then ended up kind of sad. I didn't mean it to but it sort of just ended up that way.  
> Now I feel bad.  
> But hey, I hope you liked the outcome of my dealing with Malec feels. Hopefully after the Malec episode next week, I'll be able/inspired to write something with a happy ending :)  
> Hopefully!!  
> Thanks so much for checking this out, let me know what you think. 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
